Computer users often collect information associated with a certain topic, person or activity at different times. Retrieving information that is relevant at an appropriate time can prove difficult as the user may be uncertain where all of the pertinent information is stored. For example, when a salesperson receives a telephone call from a customer, the salesperson may have trouble quickly accessing all of the information related to the customer that is stored on the computer.
The content stored on a user's hard drive may be indexed by a text search engine. A key word search may be performed to locate content that includes the key word. An implicit query may be performed to identify key words as they are entered into an application. Any content that includes the key word may be displayed to the user for quick access. However, the text search limits the types of content that may be located because some relevant information may not include the key word.